Anything You Ask
by ohNkim
Summary: KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN BONUS CHAPTER UP! Jongin menyukai -ah, ralat- mencintai Sehun. Ya, Jongin mencintai Sehun dan akan melakukan apa saja yang pria itu minta agar ia mau menjadi kekasihnya! KAI!seme SEHUN!uke
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : _**Anything You Ask**_

Casts : _**Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

Pair : **KAIHUN – KAIHUN – KAIHUN**

 _ **Prolog**_

 _Jongin menyukai Sehun. Ah, ralat, mencintainya. Ya, Jongin mencintai Sehun. Sangat mencintainya hingga apapun yang Sehun minta akan dikabulkan oleh Jongin. Tidak, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Atau mungkin belum? Tapi yang jelas, mereka tidak memiliki ikatan apa-apa selain hanya saling mengenal. Jongin akan berusaha melakukan apapun yang Sehun minta. Bahkan hal sulit sekalipun selagi ia mampu. Jangankan hanya membelikan sebuah bubble tea, Jongin bahkan pernah membelikannya sebuah bintang! Ya meskipun hanya berupa sertifikat yang dicatat oleh International Star Registry. Jongin juga pernah pergi langsung ke Jepang hanya untuk membelikan Sehun sekotak Tokyo Banana kesukaannya._

 _Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sangat sulit ditebak, bahkan ekspresinya jarang sekali berubah. Jongin mencintai pria itu entah mengapa, Sehun seperti menariknya dan Jongin tidak protes sama sekali. Pria itu menarik Jongin begitu kuatnya hingga halangan sebesar apapun akan dilaluinya hanya untuk diperhatikan oleh Sehun._

 _Sesungguhnya, Jongin sangat ingin Sehun menjadi kekasihnya. Benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya agar tak ada yang bisa menyentuh atau mencuri perhatiannya. Jongin akan melakukan apapun yang Sehun minta untuk mendapatkannya!_

 _._

 _._

 _Cinta itu buta, atau lebih tepatnya membabi buta. Dia akan menyerang siapa saja tanpa basa basi. Cinta itu membuatmu akan melakukan apa saja, bahkan hal yang rasanya mustahil sekalipun. Jangankan melompati sebuah kerikil, untuk cinta pasti gunungpun akan dilompati, bukan lagi didaki. Cinta membuatmu seperti berbunga-bunga. Cinta juga yang terkadang membuatmu hidup tapi seperti mati. Tidak mati secara harfiah, sih, tapi hal itu tidak mustahil, 'kan?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hai_ _aku ga kuat nahan-nahan chapter 1 karena respon kalian sangat memotivasi!._

 _Aku berterimakasih sama kalian yang sudah baca prolog kemarin, terimakasih juga sudah memfoll, memfav, dan mereview. Aku gak bisa buka kolom review_ _. entah kenapa_

 _Sebagai rasa terimakasih, silakan dibaca chapter 1 nya!_

 __ahra160927_

Jongin adalah seorang mahasiswa arsitektur di sebuah Universitas ternama di Korea. Kini dia sudah menginjak tingkat ketiga. Selama menjadi mahasiswa disana, Jongin termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa yang selalu mendapat nilai GPA tinggi, bahkan beberapa kali memenangkan sayembara, baik tingkat nasional maupun tingkat internasional. Dia lebih senang menjadi _single fighter,_ dibandingkan harus membuat tim. Karena hobinya yang mengikuti sayembara itu, Jongin sedikit lebih sibuk dibandingkan mahasiswa yang lain, tapi kesibukannya itu tidak mengurangi waktunya sedikitpun untuk mengagumi dan mendekati lelaki manis pujaannya.

Seperti saat ini, dia tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil memandangi wajah manis milik seorang pria yang disukainya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat cantik dan menggemaskan saat merengut dan mengeluh pada bukunya yang tebal sekali. Ya, minggu ini adalah minggu ujian bagi mahasiswa kampus, dan minggu _deadline_ bagi mahasiswa arsitektur. Mahasiswa arsitektur sih tak perlu menunggu minggu _deadline,_ Karena deadline adlah makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka. Oleh karena itu, si pria manis tengah memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya dengan menghafalkan materi sambil duduk di bangku taman kampusnya.

"Istirahatlah dulu sebentar, Sehunnie." Ujar Jongin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Yang dipanggil _sehunnie_ malah semakin merengut tanda tak suka, tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Jangan panggil aku Sehunnie!"

"Kenapa? Panggilan itu 'kan imut sekali, cocok untukmu."

"Aku tidak imut!" Aduh, pemuda manis itu malah memajukan bibirnya, dan menatap Jongin dengan mata mendelik. Jongin hanya berusaha menahan tawanya, karena jika dia benar-benar tertawa, Sehun akan meninggalkannya seperti beberapa hari lalu. Sehun tidak suka digoda!

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Jongin. Dia hanya mendapatkan sebuah gelengan kecil karena anak manis itu sudah kembali memfokuskan matanya pada buku sialan itu. _Tak p_ _antas kah aku untuk sekedar dilirik?_ Tanya Jongin dalam hatinya, sedikit geli sendiri karena kata-kata itu memang terdengar menggelikan.

"Kenapa belum makan? Astaga lihat ini sudah jam berapa! Kau bisa sakit, Sehunnie!" Jongin agak membulatkan matanya, karena serius, ini sudah hampir jam 3 dan anak itu belum makan siang? Dengan jadwal perkuliahan dan ujian yang padat seperti sekarang anak itu bisa saja sakit jika terus-terusan makan terlambat.

"Ish! Diamlah! Aku tak lapar. Lagipula buku dan soal-soal ujian sialan itu sudah membuatku kenyang. Sungguh, aku kenyang sekali rasanya sampai aku mau muntah karena terlalu kenyang!"

Jongin berkedip, untuk beberapa saat, tidak memberikan respon apapun. _Sehun menggerutu? Padanya? Ah tidak, bagiku itu lebih seperti dia curhat padaku._ _Ya Tuhan, dia manis sekali saat menggerutu seperti itu._ Rasanya hati Jongin ingin meledak. Sungguh, selama Jongin mengajak mengobrol Sehun, jarang sekali anak itu berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat. Dan ini? Sehun malah seperti mengutarakan kekesalannya terhadap ujian-ujian itu pada Jongin. Manis sekali.

"Aku akan membelikanmu makanan di kantin. Tunggu sebentar disini ya? Aku tak akan lama." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengusap pucuk kepala milik pria manis itu dan akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya sambil berlari menuju kantin.

Sebuah pemandangan dimana Jongin akan duduk memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk belajar di bangku taman fakultas arsitektur adalah hal yang biasa, sangat lumrah. Dan pemandangan dimana Jongin sibuk bicara—atau bercerita—dengan Sehun yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan, gelengan atau sekedar deheman juga sangat biasa. Hal itu sudah terjadi sejak pertengahan semester tiga, dan sekarang sudah memasuki akhir semester enam. Jongin yang duduk di bangku taman fakultas arsitektur itu hal biasa, tapi Sehun? Anak itu bukan anak jurusan arsitektur, melainkan anak jurusan fakultas hukum yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, sekitar empat blok dari fakultas itu. Makanya, keberadaan Sehun disana sangatlah _noticeable_ , ditambah wajah cantiknya yang terlihat tanpa gurat lelah karena tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Ini, makanlah." Jongin kembali dan langsung menyodorkan sekotak makan siang yang diambil Sehun dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa hanya satu?" Sehun bertanya sambil memperhatikan kotak tersebut.

"Eh? Kurang ya? Tapi itu isinya banyak sekali, kupikir satu saja cukup untukmu. Tunggu, aku akan membelikannya lagi."

Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan napasnya dengan lambat, terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan perkataan Jongin. Tapi dia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Maksudku, kau tak makan juga?" Sehun akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh? Hahahha maafkan aku. Kupikir kau kurang jika hanya satu. Tidak, aku sudah makan sedikit tadi setelah keluar studio. Kau saja yang makan, aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menemaniku!" Gerutu si pria manis yang dibalas oleh gelak tawa dari lelaki di sampingya.

Sehun membuka kotak tersebut dan mulai memakannya dengan tenang. Serius, makanan di kantin fakultas ini sangat enak dan sangat terlihat lebih bergizi dibanding yang ada di kantin fakultasnya. Bagaimana dia tahu? Jongin beberapa kali membelikannya makanan dari kantin fakultas ini, benar-benar lezat. Rasanya Sehun ingin makan di kantin itu setiap hari.

"Kenapa makanan disini enak-enak?" Tanya Sehun di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Makanan disini enak dan lebih bergizi. Tak seperti di kantin fakultasku, standar sekali." Sehun menggerutu lagi sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Ah benarkan? Entahlah, mungkin karena kami anak-anak arsitektur yang memang butuh makanan yang lebih sehat? Kami sering begadang dan terkadang malas untuk makan, dan kurasa ketua fakultas mengerti dan akhirnya menyediakan kantin yang sehat untuk kami." Jawab Jongin sedikit ragu, karena memang dia tak mengerti soal makanan di kantin itu.

"Kenapa kalian suka begadang?"

"Bukan suka, tapi seperti keharusan? Jangankan menyisakan waktu untuk tidur, kadang kau tidak tidurpun tugas-tugas itu tidak selesai dengan sempurna."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena arsitektur itu sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah selesai. Arsitektur itu sesuatu yang berbasis pada ilmu pengetahuan, seni dan teknologi. Saat ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi berkembang, arsitekturpun ikut berkembang. Manusia itu tak ada puasnya, karena itu arsitektur juga tidak pernah puas. Kebutuhan manusia tak akan ada habisnya."

Sehun mengangguk, seperti memahami apa yang Jongin bicarakan, meskipun dia hanya mengerti sedikit.

"Kau memiliki kantung mata yang besar."

Jongin terkekeh dengan perkataan Sehun. Haruskah ia merasa bangga karena Sehun memperhatikannya? Atau memang kantung matanya saja yang sangat besar sampai sangat mudah sekali melihatnya.

"Tentu saja! Apa yang kau harapkan selain kantung mata dan kulit yang tidak segar saat kau tidak tidur nyaris selama dua hari? Aku hanya punya dua jam untuk tidur." Jongin berujar dengan bangga.

"Kenapa kau terdengar bangga sekali?"

"Tentu saja aku bangga! Kau memperhatikanku!" Sebuah senyuman bodoh terpampang di wajah Jongin. Jujur saja, Sehun mengakui Jongin tampan dalam hatinya meski dengan kantung matanya itu. Tapi Sehun hanya memberikan sebuah dengusan mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Ah sudah jam segini. Aku harus melanjutkan gambarku." Jongin berujar dengan tidak ikhlas. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, dia masih ingin disini hingga pria manis itu yang meninggalkannya. Rasanya tidak ikhlas sekali, tapi dia juga harus melanjutkan gambar dan maketnya untuk mendapatkan nilai.

"Aku tinggal, ya? Kau tak apa, 'kan?" Jongin bertanya setengah berharap Sehun akan menahannya.

"Pergi saja, aku kan tidak memintamu untuk kesini." Sehun menjawab dengan acuhnya sambil menyimpan kotak makanan yang sudah kosong.

Jongin mengangguk dan berdiri, melambaikan tangannya salam perpisahan pada Sehun dengan lemah dan berlalu menuju studio gambarnya. Diperjalanan dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, senang sekali rasanya hari ini Sehun berbicara banyak padanya meski tetap acuh seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Jongin itu menyukai Sehun, dan sepertinya hal itu terlihat jelas seklai bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Seperti ada tulisan "aku suka Sehun" yang sangat besar di dahi dan di punggungnya. Awalnya hanya suka karena lelaki itu terlihat sangat manis, ah tidak hanya terlihat sih, tapi pria itu memang manis—Jongin berulang kali memujinya—dan lama kelamaan rasa suka itu membesar walau rasanya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi siapa peduli? Jongin suka Sehun dan itu yang terpenting.

Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Hukum yang senang sekali duduk di bangku taman fakultas arsitektur, fakultas tempat Jongin kuliah. Saat Jongin bertanya mengapa dia senang sekali duduk disitu, Sehun menjawab karena taman di fakultas ini sepi tetapi sangat cantik, dan sangat cocok dijadikan tempat untuk belajar atau bersantai, tidak seperti taman di fakultasnya yang selalu ramai. Jongin mengakui kata sepi dan cantik di taman itu, karena kedua hal itu memang benar. Mahasiswa fakultas arsitektur lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di studio atau di ruang studi, karena banyak gambar, maket dan konsep yang harus mereka kerjakan. Dan taman itu cantik, sangat. Taman itu adalah hasil desain anak-anak _landscape architecture_ yang memenangkan sayembara desain taman fakultas, dengan penempatan titik-titik tempat duduk yang sempurna, dan vegetasi-vegetasi rindang dan menyejukkan. Bahkan terdapat sebuah spot dimana banyak terdapat pohon-pohon yang aromanya berfungsi sebagai _stress-reliever_.

Sehun menjadi langganan duduk di bangku taman itu sejak semester tiga, dan Jongin selalu menemaninya. Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin menyukainya, karena memang pria berkulit tan itu pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi Sehun tak berkata apa-apa. Dengan reaksi Sehun yang seperti itu, Jongin mengartikan bahwa Sehun tidak menolaknya, dan memutuskan untuk selalu menemani Sehun selama duduk disana dan bahkan melakukan apa saja yang Sehun minta. Sebenarnya bukan Sehun meminta, tapi lebih seperti Jongin yang memutuskan bahwa kata-kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sehun harus dia kerjakan, apapun yang Sehun minta dan Sehun inginkan harus didapatkannya.

Jongin itu keras kepala, sangat. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk rasa suka yang berubah menjadi cinta pada anak manis itu. Misalnya, ketika Sehun merasa haus dan berkata pada dirinya ingin membeli _bubble tea_ , Jongin dengan sigap membelikannya minuman itu. Atau saat Sehun tidak sengaja merusak _handphone_ nya sendiri karena jatuh dari genggamannya, Jongin membelikan _handphone_ baru yang sama persis dengan miliknya yang rusak itu. Saat Jongin bertanya cemilan apa yang Sehun suka, Sehun menjawab bahwa dia suka sekali _Tokyo Banana_. Dua hari kemudian dia mendapatkan banyak _Tokyo Banana_ asli negaranya dari Jongin. Ternyata Jongin pergi ke Jepang hanya untuk membeli cemilan itu secara langsung. Jongin banyak uang? Sebenarnya tidak, tapi Jongin beberapa kali memenangkan sayembara desain. Hadiah uangnya itu lumayan besar, kalau kalian tahu.

Jongin tak pernah protes sedikitpun tentang keinginan Sehun. Kadang Sehun meminta yang aneh-aneh saat dia bertanya anak manis itu ingin apa. Jongin tahu Sehun tidak memanfaatkannya, dia hanya ingin pria tan itu berhenti "mengganggunya". Sehun pernah berkata "Belikan aku sebuah bintang." Dan jujur Jongin sedikit bingung dengan hal itu. Bisakah dia membeli bintang?

Keesokan harinya, Sehun tidak menemukan Jongin menghampirinya di bangku taman itu, begitupun hari selanjutnya. Hingga hari ketiga absennya Jongin, pria itu datang dengan sebuah amplop coklat dan meberikannya pada Sehun. Dia mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk membuka amplop tersebut.

 _-International Star Registry-_

 _Know ye herewith that the International Star Registry doth hereby redesignate star number Aries SH 12h 04m 14s D-01° 8' to the name_ _ **KIM SEHUN**_ _. Know ye further that this star will henceforth be known by this name. This name is permanently filed in The Registry's vault in South Korea and recorded in a book which will be registered in the copyright office of the United States of America._

 _(-Badan Registrasi Bintang Internasional-)_

 _(Mengumumkan bahwa Badan Registrasi Bintang Internasional mengubah nama bintang nomor Aries SH 12h 04m 14s D-01° 8' menjadi_ _ **KIM SEHUN**_ _._ _Bintang ini akan seterusnya menggunakan nama tersebut. Nama tersebut secara permanen terdaftar dalam badan Registrasi di Korea Selatan dan dicatat di buku perlindungan hak cipta di Amerika Serikat.)_

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membelikanmu bintang sungguhan. Aku hanya bisa mendaftarkan namamu pada sebuah bintang." Penyesalan terdengar pada nada bicara Jongin.

Astaga, anak itu benar benar mengabulkan permintaan Sehun? Hell, Sehun hanya bercanda saat itu. Dan lihat sekarang, namanya terdaftar di Badan Registrasi Bintang Internasional. Secara tidak langsung Jongin memang membelikannya sebuah bintang. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada sebuah kesalahan.

"Namaku bukan _Kim_ Sehun!"

Tawa Jongin terlepas saat Sehun menyadari keanehan pada namanya. "Kim itu dari namaku. Sehun itu namamu. Aku hanya menggabungkannya." Jawab Jongin dengan entengnya.

Mudah sekali jawabannya. Kim Sehun itu rasanya seperti Sehun telah menikah dengan Jongin dan marganya berubah menjadi marga lelaki tan itu. Eh apa? Menikah? Oh sial, pipi Sehun memerah sekarang! Sehun hanya mendumal sambil membawa amplop itu dan berjalan untuk kembali ke fakultasnya dengan mengehentakkan kaki. Dia malu sekali dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ada cerita lain lagi, saat Jongin memberikan Sehun sebuah maket rumah mewah dengan skala 1:100 yang bisa dibuka atapnya untuk melihat tatanan ruang dan furniture didalamnya. Sehun bertanya-tanya mengapa ia diberi maket seperti itu, mengerti saja tidak. Dan Jongin hanya menjawab kalau maket itu adalah desainnya, dan ia ingin memiliki rumah dengan desain seperti itu.

"Suatu saat aku akan memberimu sebuah maket berukuran 1:1. Pegang janjiku."

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya dan malah sibuk melihat-lihat isi maket tersebut. Dia mengakui bahwa desainnya bagus, warna dan furniturnya membuat rumah itu terlihat nyaman, padahal itu baru berupa sebuah maket.

.

.

.

Kalian tidak berekspektasi bahwa perjuangan Jongin tidak mendapat rintangan apapun, 'kan? Pada kenyataannya, banyak yang dilalui oleh Jongin, dan tidak semuanya menyenangkan. Ada kalanya menyedihkan, bahkan menyakitkan. Jongin mendekati Sehun itu sudah hampir satu setengah tahun, dan Sehun tidak menunjukkan reaksi ketertarikan yang sama. Tidakkah itu menyedihkan?

Sehun selalu memiliki wajah datar yang sama dan sangat sulit untuk dibaca. Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dipikirkan atau dirasakan oleh pria itu, Jongin hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. Terkadang Sehun hanya diam saja dengan aura yang berbeda, maka Jongin pun akan diam saja memandangi orang yang disukanya itu.

Pernah Sehun terlihat seperti akan menangis, atau memang sudah menangis. Rasanya jarak diantara mereka jauh sekali. Jongin ingin memeluk dan menenangkan anak manis itu, tapi dia tahu batasannya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa yang memiliki hak untuk memeluk seenaknya.

Ada lagi cerita saat mereka semester lima, dimana Sehun membawa seorang temannya, yang sialnya cukup tampan dan lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok di bangku taman yang biasa diduduki oleh Sehun dan Jongin. _Itu tempatku,_ gerutu Jongin. Dua orang anak fakultas hukum itu terlihat akrab sekali, dan Jongin dapat melihat rasa nyaman pada wajah Sehun. Anak manis itu bahkan bisa tertawa dengan lepas, yang tak pernah Jongin dengar. Suara tawanya indah sekali, sayangnya, bukan Jongin penyebab tawa itu. Sehun bahkan sempat merengek saat temannya terus saja menggoda dirinya.

Sakit sekali rasanya, Jongin merasa diabaikan dan merasa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Kenyataannya memang Jongin bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya pengagum seorang Oh Sehun, yang selalu memperhatikannya selama satu atau dua jam istirahatnya saat Sehun kebetulan duduk di taman fakultasnya. Kenapa Jongin tidak mendekati Sehun dengan lebih _intense_ lagi? Dengan meminta nomer _handphone_ nya atau dengan mengajaknya jalan, mungkin? Tidak, Jongin tak mau membebani kehidupan pribadi Sehun dengan menginvasi nomer _handphone_ nya, atau mengajaknya jalan. Melihat respon Sehun terhadapnya selama ini sebenarnya sudah sangat jelas, tapi boleh 'kan Jongin berharap sedikit lebih?

Jongin selalu berpikir bahwa berjuang sedikit lebih lama untuk hasil yang baik tak akan menyakiti siapapun. Pada kenyataannya dialah yang tersakiti, meski hal itu selalu diabaikan olehnya. Ayahnya dulu mengejar ibunya hampir tiga tahun, sebelum akhirnya menikah. Apakah satu setengah tahun harus mematahkan perjuangannya? Jongin tak setuju dengan hal itu.

Mengejar Sehun bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan, tapi merupakan hal yang dinikmati olehnya. Dia bisa mengamati Sehun dan menikmati pemandangan berupa wajah manis anak itu. Biarpun ekspresinya datar, Jongin bisa menangkap perubahan-perubahan dari wajah itu. Tidak melihat Sehun sehari saja rasanya hampa sekali. Terlihat sangat tidak berguna, tapi itulah dia, menyukai Sehun sampai sebegitunya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Tidak mau saja."

Selalu seperti itu jawaban yang Sehun berikan padanya. Entah saat hatinya senang atau sedih, jawaban itu selalu sama. Namun Jongin selalu menjadikan hal itu sebagai lelucon, karena wajah Sehun yang menolaknya sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak minggu ujian itu, dan sekarang adalah akhir semester menjelang liburan. Seperti biasa, keduanya duduk di bangku taman itu lagi, dengan jarak satu lengan yang tak pernah berubah. Sehun di sebelah kiri, dan Jongin di sebelah kanan. Mereka hanya diam, menikmati angin yang menerpa dengan lembut. Dan Jongin menikmati keberadaan Sehun disampingnya.

"Kau percaya cinta sejati?"

Jongin menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang melontarkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, memberinya pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau percaya cinta sejati?" Bibir merah muda itu kembali melantunkan pertanyaan yang sama, namun tidak mengubah pandangannya dari depan, anak itu terlihat berfikir juga.

"Aku percaya. Kalua aku tak percaya, tak mungkin aku terus-terusan berada disini bersamamu."

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban itu. Jongin selalu berkata bahwa dia adalah cinta sejatinya, jadi jawaban itu bukan hal yang aneh bagi Sehun.

"Tapi aku tak percaya." Sehun mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan menganggap cinta itu sejati kalau kau mencintai seseorang hingga akhir hayatmu, hingga kau menutup mata dan tak akan membukanya lagi. Kau kan masih hidup, aku tak akan percaya kalau kau bilang aku cinta sejatimu." Sehun memberikan jawabannya, sambil menerawang ke kejauhan.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Karena saat kau masih hidup, ada kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan cinta yang lain, kan? Bukan hal yang aneh kalau kau jatuh cinta lagi suatu saat nanti dalam hidupmu. Tetapi saat kamu menutup mata untuk selamanya dengan satu cintamu, itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati! Karena saat di surga nanti, Tuhan akan menempatkanmu bersama orang yang kau cintai, dan itu kekal untuk selamanya."

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang begitu semangat menceritakan arti cinta sejati versi dirinya. Jongin tak memungkiri bahwa ia sedikit setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Meskipun memang kata cinta sejati itu sulit sekali diartikan, bahkan jika kau menanyai seluruh orang di dunia ini jawaban akan berbeda-beda. Tapi pria tan itu setuju pada bagian Tuhan akan menempatkanmu bersama orang yang kau cintai.

"Menarik sekali jawabanmu. Lalu apakah aku harus mati dulu untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu? Kau tahu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran Jongin, tapi yang benar saja, mati untuk dirinya? "Jangan bercanda, kau masih muda, banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan selain jatuh cinta denganku."

"Tapi aku inginnya jatuh cinta denganmu."

"Terserahmu, aku tidak ikut campur." Sehun menjawabnya dan berdiri untuk kembali ke fakultasnya, dia ada kelas setelah ini.

.

.

.

Libur semester masih 1 minggu lagi, itu artinya kegiatan kampus masih terus berlangsung, entah mengumpulkan revisi, memeriksa nilai, atau berkonsultasi dengan dosen pembimbing. Sudah hampir empat hari Sehun tidak menemukan Jongin menghampirinya di bangku taman itu. Rasanya berbeda sekali saat duduk sendiri disana. Sehun penasaran, kemana anak yang selalu mengganggunya saat santainya itu. Dengan setengah hati, Sehun bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang lewat yang dia kira sebagai anak arsitektur juga.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat Jongin? Aku tak melihatnya selama empat hari ini." Pertanyaan Sehun terdengar hebat sekali, bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri.

"Jongin? Kim Jongin?" Anak itu bertanya dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, anak itu sudah tidak disini." Jawabnya dengan sedikit hati-hati.

"Sudah tidak disini? Sudah pindah?" Sehun bertanya balik.

"Bukan. Maksudku.. Jongin sudah meninggal." Jawab anak itu dengan mengecilkan suaranya di bagian akhir, terlihat merasa tidak enak hati menyebutnya.

Sehun terkejut, sungguh. Jongin meninggal? Yang benar saja! Anak itu baik-baik saja kemarin. Apakah di kecelakaan? Atau overdosis obat-obatan? Sehun tak dapat membayangkan Jongin memakai obat-obatan terlarang.

"Bisa aku minta alamat rumahnya?"

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat rumah itu—lebih tepatnya alamat apartemen—Sehun bergegas pergi kesana. Apartemen itu terlihat sederhana. Temannya bilang Jongin tinggal sendiri, lalu kenapa pintu apartemen itu terbuka? Apa Jongin ada di dalam? Sehun bertanya-tanya seperti melupakan informasi yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin sudah meninggal.

Sehun mengetuk pintu, dan seorang wanita paruh baya keluar untuk mempersilakan dia masuk. Wanita paruh baya itu ternyata adalah Ibu Jongin yang hendak membereskan barang-barang milik anaknya. Wanita itu cantik, dan meskipun Sehun tak pernah memperhatikan Jongin dengan detail, tapi dia tahu dari mana Jongin mendapatkan mata dan bibirnya. Sehun memperkenalkan diri dan hal itu membuat Ibu Jongin sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Sehun? Kau cantik sekali, pantas saja Jongin menyukaimu." Sang Ibu memuji Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman, ada terselip rasa bangga dimata itu, meskipun matanya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu, Jongin selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku setiap kali aku menelepon, dia terdengar bahagia sekali berbicara tentangmu."

Mereka berbincang sedikit mengenai Jongin, lebih kepada Ibu Jongin yang sangat antusias menceritakan tentang betapa senangnya Jongin setiap kali bercerita tentang Sehun, ditemani dengan Sehun yang hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Oh iya, Jongin memegang ini dipelukannya, kurasa dia ingin memberikannya padamu. Aku tak membacanya, hanya saja ada namamu disana, jadi kupikir itu memang untukmu." Ibu Jongin memberikan sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda yang dilipat, dan benar disana ada namanya.

"Aku tak tahu hubungan kalian seperti apa, tapi yang jelas aku tahu adalah, Jongin sangat bahagia. Dia _tertidur_ dengan sebuah senyuman yang tampan diwajahnya." Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah wanita paruh baya itu diiringi dengan setetes air mata yang menuruni wajahnya.

Sehun pamit pulang setelah ikut berdoa bersama Ibu Jongin, mendoakan ketenangan dan kebahagiaan bagi Jongin.

.

.

Sehun tidak menangis saat mengetahui Jongin telah tiada, dia juga tidak menangis membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Jongin untuknya. Wajahnya tetap sama seperti biasa.

.

.

.

 _Untuk :_ _Oh_ _Kim Sehun_

 _Dari : Kim Jongin_

 _Hi, Sehun_ _bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Saat kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan untuk mengetahui hal ini? Sehari? Dua hari? Ah itu terlalu cepat sepetinya hehe._

 _Apa kau masih sering duduk di bangku taman itu? Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi, kuharap kau tidak kesepian._

 _Kau ingat kata-katamu mengenai cinta sejati? Saat kau mengatakannya, aku tidak percaya, tapi setelah aku berfikir rasanya hal itu benar juga. Kau tahu, aku sangat takut saat kau mengatakan ada kemungkinan mencintai orang lain dalam hidupku._ _Aku hanya menginginkanmu menjadi cinta sejatiku, aku tak ingin orang lain._

 _Aku percaya Tuhan akan menempatkanku bersama orang yang aku cintai. Dan itu artinya, suatu saat nanti, Tuhan akan menempatkanku bersamamu, karena kaulah orang yang aku cintai._

 _Jangan mengatakan aku bodoh karena melakukan hal ini. Aku merasa sangat bangga, karena aku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan membawa sebuah cinta pada seorang Oh Sehun dalam hatiku._

 _Sampai berjumpa lagi, Sehun._

 _Aku harap saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kau mau menjadi kekasihku!_

 _Salam cinta dariku untukmu 3_

 _Kim Jongin._

 _P.S.: kumohon berhenti terlihat menggemaskan saat duduk di bangku taman itu :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**ANYTHING FOR YOU**

 **Chapter 2**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untuk kalian yang telah sabar menunggu, untuk kalian yang aku buat sedih. Selamat membaca._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sehun terbangun di sebuah kamar yang semuanya berwarna putih, dengan masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang tadi dia pakai ke apartemen Jongin. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada apa-apa. Oh, Sehun tahu apa artinya ini. Pria itu kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menyusuri sebuah lorong, banyak kamar yang dia lalui hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah tangga besar yang indah. Tangga itu berwarna putih dan memiliki banyak ukiran cantik pada bagian railingnya._

 _Sehun menuruni tangga itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang besar, sepertinya itu adalah pintu utama bangunan ini. Cahaya perlahan memasuki ruang tersebut seiring dengan terbukanya pintu ganda itu. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Setelah penglihatannya kembali normal, Sehun menerawang kejauhan dan mulai berlari keluar dari bangunan yang tak dikenalnya itu._

 _Perlahan ia mulai memasuki hutan yang lebat, didalamnya ia melihat banyak orang yang juga berlari seperti dirinya, dan ada juga orang-orang yang terlihat tersesat. Tanpa menghiraukan orang -orang itu Sehun terus berlari hingga mulai terdengar sayup-sayup suara deburan ombak. pendangannya kini perlahan mulai digantikan oleh sumber suara ombak itu._

 _Melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah, Sehun menghiraukan hembusan ombak yak merusak tatanan rambut cantiknya. Matanya terus mengamati tempat itu, berusaha menemukan tujuannya. Tenpat itu sepi, terasa lebih tenang dibandingkan di dalam hutan tadi meskipun tetap ada beberapa orang yang terlihat disana, tapi mereka semua tidak terlihat buru-buru._

 _Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya matanya menemukan sesosok orang yang tengah duduk sambil memandangi deburan ombak dan menikmati hembusan angin. Ah, betapa rindunya Sehun pada orang itu. Sebuah senyuman tipis penuh kehangatan hadir di bibir merah mudanya._

 _"Jongin." Sehun melantunkan nama itu sambil duduk memeluk si pemilik nama dari belakang._

 _Orang yang dipanggil Jongin itu tersentak untuk sesaat dengan bola mata yang agak membesar. Apakah dia bermimpi? Suara ini-_

 _"Se-Sehun?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. "Ini aku, Jongin. Aku merindukanmu."_

 _Orang yang dipeluknya melepaskan pelukan tangan Sehun dengan lembut, dan perlahan membalikkan badannya. "Mengapa kau disini?" Tanyanya sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sehun._

 _"Aku menyusulmu. Kau tak akan kesepian lagi, Jongin."_

 _Lelaki bernama Jongin itu hanya diam memperhatikan pria manis yang tengah menahan tangis di depannya. Meski sedang menangis dia tetap terlihat cantik, dan sebuah senyuman tak dapat ditahan lagi._

 _"Terimakasih, Sehun, karena telah menemukanku. Aku senang sekali."_

 _Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk pria itu lagi. Dia bahagia sekali karena benar-benar mempertemukannya kembali dengan Jongin. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti untuk beberapa saat, menunggu hingga Sehun dapat mengendalikan air mata bahagianya. Tuhan menepati janji-Nya, batin Sehun._

 _"Ah aku hampir lupa!" Si lelaki berkulit tan tiba-tiba berseru dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Sedangkan si pria manis hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti dan semakin tak mengerti saat pria di depannya sekarang berada dalam posisi berlutut._

 _"Sehun, aku sudah menuliskan harapanku di surat itu, aku yakin kau sudah membacanya. Sekarang, aku ingin mencobanya. Semoga harapanku terkabul." Jongin berkata dengan gugup dan wajahnya terlihat malu-malu. "Oh Sehun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Sehun nyaris saja tertawa jika tidak memikirkan betapa seriusnya Jongin saat ini. Astaga, anak itu selalu saja membuatnya terkagum, meski selama ini dia tak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun._

 _"Aku mau, Jongin. Aku milikmu. Selamanya."_

 _Keduanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang indah dan penuh cinta. Jongin memeluk kekasihnya itu dan mencium keningnya, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang teramat. Setelah semua perjuangannya selama ini, akhirnya Sehun menerimanya._ _Akhirnya Sehun menjadi miliknya._

 _Sehun tak dapat lebih bersyukur lagi dari ini, Tuhan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Jongin._

 _"Ayo pulang ke rumah kita!" Sehun mengajaknya setelah mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan menautkan jenari mereka dengan erat._

 _"Ya, kurasa malaikat sudah menunggu kita untuk mengisi rumah itu!" Jongin mengangguk dan sekali lagi mencium kening orang yang dicintanya._

 _Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai iru dengan santai, menikmati hembusan angin yang lembut menerpa keduanya. Menikmati percikan-percikan cinta yang mengiringi setiap langkah mereka hingga mereka sanpai di tempat yang dijanjikan._

 _Saat itu, tak ada yg mengalahkan kebahagiaan mereka. Pancaran cahaya kebahagiaan mereka mengalahkan indahnya kembang api pada pesta tahun baru di kota Shanghai, mengalahkan indahnya kerlap-kerlip bintang di malam sunyi. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa iri, bahkan malaikatpun berlomba-lomba untuk menikmati keindahan cahaya itu._

.

.

.

Cinta itu dapat mengenai siapa saja, sesuka hatinya. Saat panah dari para bayi-bayi cupid itu mengenai hati sesorang, dia tak dapat mengelaknya. Dimanapun kau berada, kemanapun kau pergi dan bersembunyi. Saat jarak dan dunia memisahkan kalian, ingatlah jika Tuhan berjanji akan menempatkan kalian bersama orang yang kalian cintai. Dan Tuhan telah menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

 _There is always two side of a story. Saat kau mendengar sebuah cerita dari seseorang, jangan buru-buru menghakiminya. Tunggu sampai kau mendengar ceritanya dari pihak yang lain. Jongin punya sebuah cerita, begitu pula Sehun._

.

.

.

Sehun merupakan seorang mahasiswa jurusan Hukum di salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Meskipun bukan anak terpintar di angkatannya, Sehun selalu berusaha untuk tidak ketinggalan pelajaran-pelajarannya. Dia selalu berusaha mempertahankan peringkatnya agar selalu berada di tengah.

Kala itu adalah musim ujian semester tiga. Sehun tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampusnya untuk mecari suatu tempat yang sepi namun nyaman untuk digunakan belajar. Sehun jengah dengan keadaan taman fakultasnya yang selalu saja ramai dengan mahasiswa. Kaki rampingnya terus berjalan hingga ia tiba di sebuah tamab yang terlihat sangat indah, namun juga sepi.

Taman Arsitektur - Fakultas Arsitektur.

Oh pantas saja taman itu cantik! Ternyata sekarang dia tengah berada di taman milik fakuktas arsitektur. Tapi kenapa sepi sekali?

Setelah berjalan sedikit memasuki taman itu, Sehun menemukan sebuah tempat yang sempurna untuk belajar. Dia duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan buku materinya. Dia benar-benar sendiri untuk beberapa saat hingga seseorang duduk di bagian kosong kursi itu.

"Kau bukan anak ifakultas ini, ya?" Suara itu memecahkan konsentrasinya. Agak membuatnya was-wasjuga karena suara itu seperti menuduhnya mengambil lahan orang, secara tidak langsung sih bisa dikatakan Sehun memang mengambil lahan orang.

"I-iya, aku anak Fakultas Hukum. Namaku Sehun, aku semester tiga." Sehun menjawab agak takut-rakut, karena jujur saja ini kawasan orang dan dia sembarangan saja duduk disana. Dia kan takut dibunuh seperti yang di film-film horor itu. Sehun masih mau hidup!

"Hey santai saja! Aku kan hanya bertanya!" Si pemilik suara asing itu tertawa. Ya ampun, tawanya maskulin sekali. Suaranya dalam dan terdengar agak parau.

"Aku Jongin, mahasiswa arsitektur di sini. Aku juga semester tiga."

Sehun mengangguk dan wajahnya agak memerqh karena tadi dia baru aja memuji suara lelaki itu dalam hatinya.

Mereka berdua sesekali mengobrol. Sehun terlihat fokus sekali dengan hukunya, dan Jongin hanya duduk disana dengan sesekali melontarkan pandangan pada Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya merasa kikuk sekali, tapi ia tak mau beranjak dari sana. Hey! kapan lagi kau bisa duduk berlama-lama dengan orang yang kau suka?

Eh? Orang yang kau suka? Sehun suka Jongin?

Ternyata pertemuan mereka yang tidak terduga dan tawa maskukin Jongin telah menarik hati Sehun. Dan saat itu Sehun berjanji tak akan membiarkan Jongin lepas dari genggamannya.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu, dan setiap hari Sehun akan selalu duduk di taman itu pada waktu luangnya. Dan setiap hati pula Jongin selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemani Sehun dengan modus belajarnya, dan Jongin yang terus terang mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin menemani Sehun.

Seiring berlalunya waktu, Jongin beberapa kali menyatakan perasaanya pada Sehun, bahwa pria tan itu ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya. Dan berkali-kali pula Sehun mengabaikannya. Bukannya Sehun tak suka, bagaimana dia tak bisa suka pada orang seperti Jongin? Lelaki itu akan melakukan apa saja yang diinginkan dan diminta Sehun. tapi Sehun punya trauma.

Sehun sangat mencintai kedua orangtuanya. Dan Sehun yakin kedua orangtuanyapun mencintainya. Hanya saja dia benci, kenapa keduanya jadi semakin sering bertengkar? Ayahnya bilang, ibunya punya lelaki lain. Dan ibunya mengakui hal itu tanpa malu. Dia mencintai lelaki lain selain ayahnya.

Tidak, Sehun tidak mau menjadi orang yang tidak setia seperti itu Dia lebih baik memendam perasaanya pada seseorang jika dia takut dikhianati dan mengkhianati. Sama kasusnya dengan perasaannya pada Jongin, dia memilih untuk memendamnya karena takut.

Ingat saat Sehun bertanya tentang cinta sejati pada Jongin? Dan Sehun bilang cinta sejati adalah saat kau hanya mencintai seseorang hingga kau mati. Sehun percaya akan hal itu. Karena memang menurutnya itu adalah benar-benar cinta sejati, bertahan dengan satu cintamu hingga kau mati. Tak seperti ibunya, ibunya bilang ayahnya adalah cinta sejatinya, tapi nyatanya wanita itu mencintai lelaki lain. Dasar pembual. Masalah keluarganya ini juga lah yang membuatnya sulit untuk mengekspresikan dirinya.

Sehun tak menyangka jika perkataannya itu diambil dengan sangat serius oleh Jongin. Dia tak percaya Jongin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena takut mencintai orang lain selain dirinya.

Sehun tidak menangis? Memang tidak. Tapi jangan pikir dia tidak sedih atau merasa kehilangan sekaligus bersalah. Pertemuannya dengan Ibu Jongin semakin membuatnya semakin bersalah. Tapi dia percaya, bahwa Tuhan akan selalu menepati janjinya.

Oleh karena itu, di hari yang sama dengan kepergiannya ke apartemen Jongin, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyusul Jongin. Menyusul cintanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai disana. Dia berharap dapat bersama kembali dengan Jongin dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Tolong tunggu aku."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaaaaaa

Mafkan aku yang baru update. Saat aku sedang mengetik chapter ini, laptopku mati. Dan ternyata mati total hingga harus masuk bengkel. Jadilah aku mengetik ulang dengan hp ku. Ini sudah 2 hari laptopku mati, ngomong ngomong.

Maafkan dengan editan yang buruk, dan typos yang banyak kalian temukan. Akan aku edit lagi setelah laptopki kembali!

Terimakasih review, read, fav, dan follnya. Aku akan membalasnya nanti heheheh

_ahra011016


	4. Chapter 4

**ANYTHING YOU ASK**

 **Chapter 3**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untuk kalian yang bersedih karena kematian mereka di cerita sebelumnya, sebuah cerita penghibur. Selamat membaca~~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di luar, langit bersinar dengan cerahnya. Hari ini tidak terik, tidak juga mendung, sangat sempurna untuk berjalan-jalan atau menghabiskan waktu bersama teman atau kekasih. Lihat saja, banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang dengan santai, sambil membawa segelas minuman dingin dan wajah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Bahkan hewan-hewan peliharaan pun tak kalah antusiasnya mengenai cerahnya hari ini.

Tapi kesenangan mereka sepertinya tidak bisa menular pada manusia yang satu ini. Lihat saja wajahnya, masam sekali. Dahinya sesekali mengernyit dan matanya terkadang membelalak tidak percaya, sambil memandangi sebuah temuan teknologi bernama _notebook_. Dia menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan kembali punggungnya dengan lemas, sambil menunggu si pemilik barang itu untuk kembali.

"Aku memesan _green tea latte_ untukmu. Jangan membantahku! Aku tak suka kau terlalu banyak minum _americano._ " Orang yang ditunggu itu berkata sambil mendudukkan pantat berisinya di sebuah bangku di sebrang lelaki yang tadi bermuka masam.

Lelaki itu baru akan protes mengapa ia malah dibelikan _green tea latte_ , padahal dia minta _americano,_ tapi bahkan sebelum dia sempat bereaksi pria didepannya ini sudah menyemburnya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, pria yang tadi bermuka masam itu menghela nafasnya.

"Ayolah Jongin, tanpa minuman hitam itu satu hari ini saja kau tak akan mati!" Lanjut lelaki tadi sambil mengambil _notebook_ itu dan memutarnya untuk membuat layarnya mengarah padanya.

"Aku memang tak akan mati, tapi aku butuh itu untuk tetap segar."

Si pria yang itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan memfokuskan dirinya pada benda persegi di depannya. Jari-jarinya yang indah menari-nari diatas susunan alfabet itu, menghasilkan bunyi-bunyi kecil yang terdengar cepat.

"Dan itu, hentikan membuat cerita-cerita khayalan itu, Sehun. Kau bahkan membuatku mati di cerita itu, ya ampun." Pria bernama Jongin itu melanjutkan protesnya, kembali menghadirkan tatapan mengitimidasinya pada _notebook_ tak bedosa itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan tidak mati betulan. Aku hanya mengarang sebuah cerita." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya lagi dan tetap menarikan jari-jarinya.

Jongin membiarkannya untuk beberapa saat dan lagi, ia menghela nafasnya. "Jadi sekarang kau berpacaran dengan benda sialan itu?" Pria berkulit tan itu bertanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Diamlah dulu, aku ingin membuat chapter selanjutnya."

Jongin menutup matanya dan memijat pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia akan bertambah tua dengan cepat jika begini terus.

"Ayolah Sehun, kenapa kau membuat aku mati di cerita itu? Dan apa itu? Sehun tidak menangis, bahkan ekspresinya tetap sama." Jongin mengutip sedikit kalimat akhir yang tadi ia baca, "Kau bahkan akan merengek saat kutinggal mengerjakan tugas." Pria itu tersenyum miring diakhir kata-katanya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang itu hanya sebuah cerita! Tak bisakah kau hanya diam dan tak berkomentar pedas? Kau menyebalkan!" Pria yang tadi sedang mengetik itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memandang orang didepannya dengan tajam, mencebikkan bibirnya tanda kesal tanpa mempedulikan pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Astaga, lihat kekasihku ini, di cerita itu kau membuat dirimu seolah-olah adalah lelaki yang tegar dan dingin, padahal aslinya seperti ini. Uuuuh, kemari sayaaang~" Jongin malah menggodanya dan mengusak tatanan rambut halus anak yang sedang _ngambek_ didepannya.

Sehun membuang muka dan menutup _notebook_ nya dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku benci kau! Aku tak mau ke apartemen mu setelah ini!"

Sebuah tawa lolos dari mulut Jongin. Lelaki didepannya lucu sekali, dia jadi ingin menaruhnya di dalam karung dan membawanya pulang. Eh tapi tanpa dimasukkan ke dalam karungpun lelaki itu suka pulang ke apartemennya sih.

"Uh, ngambek ya? Baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau begitu." Jongin mengalah, dia tak tahan jika kekasihnya itu dalam mode marahnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, lelaki itu malah memandangi orang-orang yang lewat di kejauhan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku belikan tokyo banana nanti untukmu."

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Aku belikan boneka juga."

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Sehun malah memasukkan _notebook_ ke dalam tasnya, sepertinya dia mau pergi.

"Apa aku harus mati dulu seperti di cerita itu agar kau memaafkanku?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jongin dengan horor. "Tidak boleh! Kau tak boleh mati!" Wajah Sehun saat ini terlihat setengah memelas setengah tak percaya dengan ucapan Jongin. Tidak, tidak. Ia tak mau Jongin mati seperti di ceritanya itu.

"Kenapa? Kan kalau aku mati aku akan mati bahagia, dengan membawa cintaku untukmu. Lagipula nanti di surga kita akan tetap bersama, kan?"

"Ish hentikan omonganmu itu! Aku masih mau bersamamu di dunia! Jangan mati dulu, kita bahkan belum menikah!" Sahut Sehun cepat. Dan secepat itu pula ia menutup bibirnya saat menyadari kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Wah wah, ada yang memberi kode untuk segera dinikahi rupanya." Jongin tersenyum dengan jahil.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menikahiku!" Sahut Sehun.

"Eh? Aku kan tidak bilang kalau orang itu adalah kau. Apa jangan-jangan kau..." Jongin malah makin menggodanya dengan cengiran idiot diwajahnya itu.

"Aku apa?!" Sahut pria manis itu dengan galak. "Aku benci Jongin!" Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah malu.

Jongin hanya tertawa dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, menariknya dengan perlahan dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan menikahimu, aku berjanji." Ucapnya dengan tenang dan serius.

Lelaki di depannya itu malah tersipu dan melupakan _marah_ nya tadi. Kekasihnya itu selalu saja bisa mengubah moodnya dengan mudah. Dan ia selalu berhasil membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Jongin akan menikahinya. Sehun bahagia sekali.

Mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka yang sempat tertunda akibat Jongin yang terus saja memprotes cerita fiksi buatan Sehun, dan Sehun yang terus saja sibuk dengan mengetik ceritanya. Ya, mereka Jongin dan Sehun, dua tokoh yang kalian baca ceritanya tadi. Tidak, ini bukan mereka yang di dalam cerita. Ini mereka di dunia nyata, mereka hidup dan _masih_ hidup. Cerita dimana kedua orang itu mati karena cinta hanyalah karangan Sehun, lelaki manis yang gemar sekali menulis cerita fiksi. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun menulis cerita seperti itu, yang jelas itu seperti di luar nalar Jongin. Okelah kau bisa mati karena cinta, tapi alasan tokoh _Jongin_ di cerita mati sangatlah tak masuk akal. Apa iya segitu cintanya kau pada seseorang sampai akan melakukan apapun untuknya termasuk mati?

Well, Jongin di dunia nyata ini memang akan melakukan apapun dan sudah melakukan apapun untuk kekasih manisnya itu sih, tapi tidak sampai mati juga. Atau mungkin belum. Tapi yang jelas, dia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya di dunia, dia bahkan belum merealisasikan impiannya untuk menikahi Sehun dan memiliki banyak anak yang lucu-lucu darinya. Tidak, tidak, dia berjanji akan mati dengan tenang nanti jika mimpinya itu sudah terkabul bersama kekasih hatinya

Dan _Sehun_ di cerita itu sangatlah tidak Sehun di dunia nyata. Suka belajar, dingin, dan tidak merespon _Jongin?_ Astaga itu merupakan sebuah kebohongan yang sangat besar! Nyatanya Sehun di dunia nyata adalah anak yang manja, harus dituruti segala keinginannya, dan sangat alergi dengan yang disebut buku pelajaran! Jongin sampai lelah mengajaknya belajar untuk ujian, padahal yang ujian adalah Sehun sendiri. Tapi bocah itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan kuliahnya.

Oh iya, tentang kuliah mereka. Apa yang ada di cerita itu adalah benar. Jongin yang mahasiswa arsitektur dan Sehun yang mahasiswa Hukum. Tapi bagian Sehun rajin belajar itu fiksi, ya! Ingat!

Kembali ke mereka di dunia nyata. Setelah _berbaikan_ mereka mulai menikmati kebersamaan mereka lagi. Suasana _outdoor_ cafe itu sangat sempurna ditambah cuaca yang memang sedang indah. Dua sejoli itu terlihat bahagia dan sesekali saling melemparkan candaan. Sehun terlihat senang sekali setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu kekasihnya karena tugas arsitekturnya itu mengharuskannya keluar untuk benar-benar menganalisis tapak atau apalah itu namanya. Dan Jongin juga sama senangnya, melihat wajah manis kekasihnya lagi meskipun tadi sempat kesal karena pesonanya dikalahkan oleh pesona _notebook_ sialan itu.

Setelah menghabiskan minuman mereka, kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Jongin. Lelaki berkulit tan itu ingin mengerjakan revisi tugasnya, tapi karena ia masih merindukan Sehunnya, maka ia pun mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk menemaninya.

Tanpa mengulur waktu, sesampainya tiba di apartemennya, Jongin langsung duduk di hadapan meja gambarnya, menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam kertas, pensil, dan pulpen yang bahkan Sehun tak mengerti apa saja macamnya. Dan Sehun pun menyibukkan diri dengan handphonenya sambil tiduran di kasur milik kekasihnya itu. Kasur yang berkali kali menjadi saksi kegiatan meraka, mulai dari yang konyol, manis, hingga panas. Sehun senang sekali dengan kasur itu.

Dua jam berlalu, dan itu adalah rekornya bermain gadget tanpa henti, dia bosan sekali sekarang. Dia melirik Jongin yang masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. _Selalu saja begini._ Sehun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah sibuk menggaris. _Dia semakin tampan saat sedang fokus begitu_. Dia terkikik kecil dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ternyata wajahnya memerah malu.

"Aku bosan, Jongin." Keluh Sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya di kasur.

"Hm? Kau bisa main dengan handphone mu." Jongin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu. Salah sedikit fatal akibatnya.

"Aku sudah bermain dengan benda itu selama dua jam! Aku bosan."

"Sedikit lagi aku selesai"

"Tapi aku bosan!" Sahut Sehun lagi dengan nadanya yang sangat manja. Dia menggembungkan pipinya saat Jongin tidak menjawabnya. _Ish menyebalkan sekali!_ Dia menggigit-gigit ujung bantal itu saking bosannya, hingga sebuah ide menghampiri kepalanya.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?"

Jongin dikejutkan dengan suara dan sepasang tangan yang melingkari pundaknya dari belakang. Hampir saja dia menggores gambarnya. "Aku sedang menggambar detail kuda-kuda baja." Dia menyempatkan untuk mencium lengan kekasihnya sebelum melanjutkan gambarnya lagi.

"Jongin ayo main." Sehun kembali bersuara dengan nada manjanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sehun. Sedikit lagi selesai dan kita akan bermain."

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang!" Kembali lagi muncul Sehun yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Tidak sekarang."

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya dan memukul pundak Jongin sebelum kembali memeluknya. Dia mencium tengkuk Jongin dan menempatkan dagunya di pundak kekasihnya itu. "Tadi kau bilang kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Detail kuda-kuda baja, sayang." Jongin mengambil _drawing pen_ nya yang lain dan menggambar detail yang sulit itu dengan hati-hati.

"Daripada kau menggambar kuda-kuda, lebih baik kau bermain kuda-kudaan bersamaku." Ujar Sehun seduktif diiringi sebuah kecupan lambat di dekat jakunnya.

Ya Tuhan, cobaan macam apa ini. Jongin menggenggam penanya dengan sedikit kencang, mencoba mempertahankan kewarasannya. Tidak, dia tak mau mengabaikan gambarnya ini, dia harus mengumpulkannya besok. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Jongin.

"Ayo, Jongin. Kau bisa _menunggangiku._ Dengan cepat dan keras."

Oh sialan sekali. Sejak kapan kekasih manisnya ini pandai berbicara kotor seperti ini. Gambarku, tolong aku. Jongin berusaha keras mengabaikan bisikan Sehun di telinganya dan ajakan setan sialan di otaknya. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa gambar lagi untuk besok sebenarnya.

"Jongiiiin.." Shit, nada itu lagi. Sehun kini memainkan jari-jarinya di dada bidang kekasihnya. "Buat aku berkeringat dan basah, _please._ "

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna menekan hasratnya. Dia benar-benar berharap Sehun berhenti berbicara.

"Ayolah, Jongin. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak _berkuda._ Dan yang aku tahu kau adalah _penunggang_ yang hebat."

Cukup. Sudah cukup. Jongin menyerah dan menyingkirkan akal sehatnya. Melupakan beberapa lembar gambarnya untuk digarap nanti. Dia melepas rangkulan tangan Sehun dan memutar kursinya hingga dia berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang memiliki sebuah senyuman kekanakan di wanahnya. Kekasihnya itu seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen. Terlihat bahagia dan polos, tak seperti kata-katanya barusan.

"Baiklah, ayo lihat seberapa kuat kuda yang akan aku tunggangi saat ini." Jongin membalas perkataannya sambil menarik kekasihnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku yakin kuda itu sangat kuat. Dia pasti sanggup mengimbangimu." Oh, anak nakal. Meski wajahnya memerah malu Sehun tetap saja menjawab Jongin.

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya jika hal itu tidak dibuktikan." Jongin memberikan tatapan sanksinya pada Sehun.

"Benar! Buktikan saja! Kuda itu sudah siap dari tadi untuk kau tunggangi."

Dengan perkataan Sehun itu, dimulailah kegiatan mereka.

Ssst! Sudah jangan diintip. Biarkan kegiatan itu menjadi rahasia mereka.

.

.

.

~ **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Hari ini adalah hari jadi hubungan keduanya yang ke tiga. Mereka merayakannya dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua di apartemen Jongin. Tak ada yang spesial memang, hanya saja menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasihmu di hari istimewa membuatnya menjadi istimewa juga.

Sehun bahagia dengan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu sangat pengertian, dewasa, dan bisa diandalkan. Dia sangat cocok dijadikan sebagai seorang suami. Sehun bisa membayangkan jika nanti mereka menikah dan memiliki anak, Jongin pasti akan terlihat berwibawa sekaligus memanjakan mereka. Jangankan memanjakan buah hati mereka yang masih kecil, memanjakan Sehun yang sudah besar seperti ini saja dilakukan olehnya. Aih, membayangkannya membuat pipi Sehun memerah.

Jongin juga tak kalah bahagianya. Dia sangat senang dengan Sehun yang jutek tapi sangat manja dan galak. Anak itu tak bisa diprediksi sekali. Terkadang galak, lalu tiba-tiba menjadi manja. Dan terkadang anak itu menjadi mesum dan suka menggodanya. Well, kalau Jongin sih memang mesum dari sananya. Tapi di awal dia tidak menyangka seorang Oh Sehun bisa menggodanya, menggunakan kata-kata kotor dan bahkan bertingkah erotis saat dia mau. Semua ketidakjelasan Sehun itu selalu membuat hubungan mereka tidak hambar dan selalu merasakan hal-hal baru. Kalian tabu sendiri, berpacaran selama tiga tahun, dan kalian terus saja bersama tentu saja harus memiliki trik agar tidak bosan dengan pacarmu. Dan Sehun hebat sekali dalam hal itu. Jongin akan mengakui jika ia berpacaran dengan orang yang bettipe sama denga dirinya sendiri, mereka pasti hanya akan bertahan paling lama setengah tahun karena bosan. Tapi Sehun tak oernah membuatnya bosan ataupun lelah.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Lihat aku." Pinta Jongin pada kekasihnya yang sedang menatap televisi.

"Apa?" Sehun memberikan atensinya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa berbasa basi? Dan kurasa kau sudah tahu mengenai hal yang akan aku katakan. Aku hanya akan mempertegasnya saja." Jongin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sehun terkejut dan tak bisa memberikan respon apa-apa untuk sesaat. Dia tahu Jongin berniat untuk menikahinya, tapi dia tak tahu Jongin akan melamarnya hari ini. Mengejutkan sekali.

"E-eum.. kau tahu jawabannya. Aku akan bilang iya." Sehun menjawab dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Jongin tersenyum bahagia dan membuka kotak itu, dia mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata asalah sebuah kalung.

"Boleh aku pakaikan?" Tanyanya pada Sehun yang dijawab oleh anggukan.

Dia memakaikannya pada kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan, dan tersenyum saat kalung itu sudah terpasang sempurna dan cantik di leher calon pendamping hidupnya itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan memperhatukan liontin kalung itu. Bentuknya seperti setetes air tapi warnanya merah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. "Kenapa bukan cincin?"

Jongin tahu Sehun akan menanyakan hal ini. Pilihannya memang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. "Cincin itu terlalu mainstream. Liontin itu jatuh tepat di dadamu, dan di dalam kalung itu ada darahku. Aku ingin selalu dekat dengan hatimu."

Jawaban Jongin menghangatkan hati Sehun. Dia tahu hubungan mereka itu tidak romantis seperti orang-orang, tapi mereka romantis dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dan tadi Jongin baru saja mengatakan hal paling romantis di hidup Sehun.

.

.

.

 **~~~END~~~**

_ahra 041016

Aku stuck mau bikin lanjutannya di dunia nyata hahahha. Yang jelas ini hadiahku buat kalian, yaaa gak bagus sih, tapi ini adalah plot aslinya. PLOT TWIST!

chap 1 sama 2 yang kalian baca itu adalah cerita fiksi yang dibikin sama Sehun. Mungkin anak itu anak ffn juga. Hahahahha.

Cerita ini banyak kesalahannya, untuk itu aku minta maaf pada kalian.

Senang rasanya banyak yang review, dan aku selalu senyum senyum sendiri setiap baca review kalian tentang kematian mereka. You guys made my days!

Sekian cerita ini, aku akhiri ya. Hehehe

Salaaam~~~


End file.
